RID2: Realm of Darkness Part 2
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 25. Magnus and Scourge find the ultimate evil- within themselves...


**RID: Realm of Darkness Part 2  
**Episode 25  
  
Ultra Magnus took Scourges outstretched hand and shook. I accept your proposal.  
Scourge's eyes glinted. Excellent. Autobots and Predicons alike shall tremble at the alliance of the Decepticon Crusaders.  
I like this already. Rodimus Major grinned.  
Scourge stepped backwards. When do we start?  
  
Aidia sat alone, her binds making her arms and legs painfully sore. Her head was hung. She knew it was over. Magnus had crossed the final line. There would be no return.  
His spark was lost forever.  
  
Rodimus again looked up at the sky. It is a good day for a battle. He said again, a smile plain on his face.  
Had he looked closer, he would have seen a small jet streaking off into the distance.  
  
Ricochet stumbled backwards from his masters deafening yell.  
Ouch- my audios! Err, I uhh- ouch- I saw Scourge and Magnus- they were talking and they shook hands. Then the Decepticons entered the Crusaders base.  
For all practical purposes, it appears they allied. Ramjet finished for his fellow seeker.  
Cryotek whirled angrily. This was not planned for. He growled. I simply cannot allow this to happen.  
Pardon my impudence, Defile said cautiously, But what really is the problem? They allied, but so what?  
SO WHAT? Cryotek yelled angrily. You FOOL! This could ruin everything!  
Defile scuttled backwards, clacking his claws nervously.  
I don't get what you're so upset about. Ramjet muttered.   
Cryotek whirled, his Dragon arm catching Ramjet in the chest and hurling up against the wall. Do you not realize what damage they could cause to everything I've worked for? The dragon roared.  
Not really. Ramjet groaned.  
He felt the steel jaws wrap around his throat, and then Cryotek hoisted him into the air, his cold yellow eyes glaring into Ramjets own. They have too much power. He hissed. Far too much.  
They have two gestalts. Terrorwing hissed from behind. The Autobots had three, surely we can handle two.  
You don't understand. Cryotek hissed. It is neither Road Crusader or Ruination that concern me.  
Terrorwing glared down at him. What then?  
Surely you must realize tat there other reasons for their alliance. Cryotek answered.  
Yeah, they're outnumbered by everyone else. Defile answered.  
Cryotek growled. I fear something much more terrible.  
  
I did not come here to Earth deaf or blind. I did research into everything. I had figured just about what would happen when I arrived, and planned accordingly. I knew the Decepticons would break off from Galvatrons group; they were too separated as it was. I knew the Autobots would be thrown into disarray; without Prime they are useless.  
But there was thing I had not anticipated.  
And that would be? Ramjet asked.  
Vector Prime.  
Terrorwing glanced up. What's that have to do with anything? We never even fought it, and I doubt Elita will let Magnus get ahold of her again.  
IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! Cryotek roared. You FOOL! If Elita and Magnus could combine, couldn't someone else?  
Ramjet snorted. Yeah? Who?  
Think about it. Magnus learned that he could combine because that femme told him that Elita and Primes structures were similar. Now who else has a similar structure to Prime?  
You don't mean...  
I do indeed. I perceive the greatest threat to our existence is at hand. Omega Prime was halfway unwilling to fight because Magnus did not like the proceedings. Vector prime was weak because Elita was unwilling. But if Scourge and Magnus form something, a new, dark version of Omega Prime, they would be united completely, in both body and will.  
There would be no stopping them.  
Ramjet shifted himself. Defile stared at the ground, clicking his claws together. Terrorwing was silent.  
That's why we must destroy one or the other at any cost. Cryotek continued. My plan is too close to completion to let this stop me.  
Ramjet shook his head. Surely there must be some other way-  
Oh? And what would you have us do? Ignore them while they become more powerful? Send Galvatron after them? He'd fail miserably, just like he always has. The Autobots? They're too stricken as it it. No my dear Ramjet, it has to be us. We must bring this threat to an end.  
Ramjet stared hatefully at him. I find this unnecessary, but I will follow orders.  
Cryotek growled. You would not want me to question your loyalty.  
Ramjet glowered at him as he turned his back. Prepare for combat. Cryotek announced. We leave soon.  
  
Elita, you simply can't do this! Hot Shot protested.  
I can and I will! Elita shot back. I'm going out to rescue her, and you can't stop me!  
Listen to reason Elita. Rail Spike growled. This is foolhardy. They'd kill Aidia before we got close.  
We can't do nothing! Elita cried.  
Calm down Elita. Hot Shot repeated for the hundredth time.  
You don't understand! Elita said bitterly. You don't understand at all!  
Yes we do. Rail Spike spoke up. You think we've never been through this either?  
How could you have? Elita sniffed.  
Let me tell you a story. Rail Spike answered. You ever hear of Altihex?  
Of course. It's one of the cities on the Northwestern Divide on Cybertron.  
Right. Anything else?  
  
It was one of the bloodiest regions during the war. I was stationed there, long ago. Long, looong ago... Rail Spikes optics became slightly white as he began recanting his story.   
I wasn't always Team Bullet Trains you understand. I had to work my way up to even get a command. I hate to boast my accomplishments, but really, I was one of the best fighters around. That was years before I got stuck at Altihex.  
Like I said, Altihex was one of the most contested cities during the war. Do to it's layout, neither side could completely gain control of it, yet it was too important for its vast stores of energon to be let go. So we sat and fought, forever and a day we fought.  
It was there that I got a sudden field promotion when my commander, a good bot named Smokescreen, was felled in battle. That left me in command, the senior member in a bunch of upstarts, though only by a few years. These were my friends, my men now, the same people I had fought alongside for what seemed like eons.  
And so we fought together. The first day I made a promise to my men, that I would never leave a bot behind, no matter what.  
That was my first mistake.  
We were fighting over the Silicon Divide that day. We must have been outnumbered at least 20 to one. But we held our ground. We fought like there was no tomorrow- and for two of us, there wasn't. One of my better men had died. But a second, my closest friend, Astrotrain was cut off from the group.  
We looked everywhere for him, but we couldn't find a trace, and abandoned him for lost.  
It wasn't long before the Predicon squad leader contacted us, and they had poor Astrotrain tied up in a corner. They said they wouldn't harm him if we surrendered and moved out. I didn't believe them.  
I took my team out to rescue him. That was my second mistake. My third was not listening to Ratchet, my advisor. He said it was foolish, the we shouldn't have gone. I wouldn't listen to him, I was far to proud.  
Rail Spike paused, the rest of the story hard to retell.  
We were spotted almost instantly. I ignored the lasers and bombs, my only goal was to get inside and get Astrotrain. Ratchet pulled me away- said we shouldn't. I ignored him. Again he got in my way, but this time, he took a shot that was meant for me. Having no other choice, I took my team and ran,  
The very next morning the Preds paraded Astro in front of live cameras, and then executed him with a single shot to the head.  
And that's how I lost two of my best friends at once. Rail Spike finished. So you see, if we try something, not only will Aidia end up dead, but someone else might too.  
Elita stared at the ground. I'm sorry to hear that.  
You see where we're coming from now, right? Rail Spike asked. You understand now right?  
  
Good, then it's settled. We-  
But you need to understand where I'm coming from. Elita said quietly. Rail Spike stopped.  
Oh great, another story. Hot Shot muttered as Elita began started to speak. Elita laughed in spite of herself. I'm sorry Hot Shot, I'll try to keep it brief.  
You see, Aidia is more then a really close friend to me. A lot more. I've known her the longest of any of my team, far longer, almost since she was born.  
So long in fact, that I was unwilling to bring her to Earth with me, for this very reason. I didn't want her to go. Primal, didn't want her to go either. We both feared for her, feared for her safety. But she insisted.  
Primal made me promise to take care of her, to keep a close eye on her. Sometimes I felt I was keeping to close an eye, but I obeyed him. But then I began loosing sight of her for other things, for other things that needed to be done. And because of that, she ran off to Magnus. No- no one ever saw the conversation that went on between us after my merging with him.  
I was crying, because I felt it was my fault I had let her out of fall from my sight. Due to that she felt a need for attention. That had to be it. She did her best to convince me that wasn't it, that she was to blame.  
But she's so young... so innocent.... It had to have been my fault.  
But even then, because of everything, I still couldn't keep close to her. Now look what's happened. She ran off again to be with Magnus. This is my fault, don't you see! My fault! I have to go back and save her. I have to! I don't have a choice.  
Rail Spike stared at her. You do have a choice. Right now, if you do, you are putting her in greater danger then if you don't. Do you understand.?  
Elita answered quietly.  
We'll do all we can to save her. Hot Shot said gently.   
I promise she won't become another Astrotrain. Rail Spike added. You have my word.  
Elita was silent.  
  
Life is good, no? Rollbar asked casually.  
Overdrive chuckled. The Autobots don't have a chance against us.  
Movar laughed. Cheers to that.   
Look at them. Rodimus chuckled. You could hardly guess that we were enemies just 24 hours ago.  
This is indeed an alliance to end all. Scourge confirmed.  
Magnus was silent, brooding, his eyes staring at the cave.  
What's up with him? Scourge asked Rodimus quietly.  
Did we neglect to tell you? We have a captive.  
A prisoner? Who?  
One of the femmes. Rodimus shrugged.  
Scourges eyes narrowed.   
No, not her, one of the smaller ones.   
Scourge breathed a quick sigh of relief.  
Why, what's so important about Elita? Rodimus asked quietly.  
Do you not know?  
Not know what?  
Scourge was silent. Ultra Magnus didn't tell you?  
I don't think so...  
You are aware of Omega Prime, correct?  
Yes. I know Magnus and Prime can combine. But what does that have to do with-  
She can too.  
Rodimus stopped, his eyes staring at Scourge. That- no. That can't be.  
I've seen it with my own eyes. Scourge said quietly. Just like Prime.  
How can this be? Rodimus asked. That's impossible- unless-  
Two robots are configured the same. Scourge added.  
But... that would mean... Rodimus stared wide eyed with shock and horror at Scourge.  
Scourge nodded.  
Does Magnus realize this? Rodimus demanded.  
I am not sure. Scourge shook his head. I'm not sure at all.  
This is ridiculous. Rodimus growled. You two couldn't-  
Only one way to find out.  
  
Aidia had never felt so alone. Her spirit was broken. Everything she had done, everything she had tried to do for Magnus was all for naught now. There was no hope.  
He was gone.  
She had been crying for the past hour at least, because she now knew in her spark, the one she had loved would never come back.   
And then.... It occurred to her that he might not have any incentive to keep her alive. No, he wouldn't-  
Yes, he would. She trembled with fear. She had to get out. She had to get away.  
Aidia cursed her bonds. If only she could release herself, get free and make a run for it-  
Aidia paused. She glanced back at her bonds. They were older model energy binds. The laser was unbreakable, impossible to pull apart by strength or anything else.  
But the emitters that made the laser weren't.  
With this thought lingering in her head, she began to bash one of the emitters with all her strength, hoping it would be enough to just crack the casing...  
  
This is insane Scourge. Rodimus growled. I won't let you do this.  
It's still worth a shot. Scourge argued. Who knows, we might win this in minutes if we could.  
No, forget it.  
Rodimus, imagine the results. We could-  
They were interrupted by a yell from Movar. GUYS! INCOMING!  
Ultra Magnus asked, running forward to the Decepticons side. ROdimus and Scourge glanced at each other.  
Movar called back. It's the Preds!  
  
We're going to make this count! Cryotek roared. Be prepared for anything! Focus your fire on one of the two targets!  
Forget this, I'm shooting them all! Skywarp whooped as he zoomed down, firing repeatedly, sending Decepticons and Crusaders scattering.  
This is it men! Cryotek roared. All units, ATTACK!  
Ramjet and the seekers shot into the air, slamming down to the ground as Deathspire. Terrorwing screamed a bloodcurdling howl as the two halves of him separated. Windsheer, Skyfire, Bruticus and Defile hit the ground and started firing.  
Cryotek dove straight for one of his two targets, murderous intent plainly evident in his optics.  
  
We're under attack, Transform and combine! Mega-Octane yelled.  
You heard him, do likewise! Rodimus roared.  
As Deathspire hit the ground, he was immediately charged by both Road Crusader and Ruination. Deathspire roared as he was thrown backwards, before bringing both his feet up under them and throwing them back. Ruination clambered to his feet, but before he could counter attack, Terrorwing was on him. Screeching and roaring, the two halves of the massive monster tore into his metallic flesh, and Ruination screamed.  
  
Aidia heard the explosions, and heard the scream loudly. What's going on out there? She said to no one in particular.  
Another explosion rocked the ground on which she sat.  
Hearing that, she redoubled her efforts to break free, pounding her arms mercilessly on the rock, hoping it would break.  
  
Scourge felt pain.  
Cryotek was now in beast mode, his fangs and claws doing more painful damage then a laser could ever do as the steel flashed in the sunlight with every swipe.  
Scourge thrashed, trying to bring his fist to Cryoteks head, but the dragons neck arched it far out of reach.  
Scourge roared, trying again to reach for his sword which lay just a few feet away- but he could not reach.  
Magnus, help me! He called.  
I've got my own problems, Decepticon! Magnus called back, trying to fend off Bruticus, and dodge fire from the Jetcons at the same time.  
Scourge grunted as Cryoteks metallic teeth ripped into his arm.  
He roared.  
Magnus muttered something under his breath and charged Cryotek, tackling him with the force of a steam train.  
Scourge clambered to his feet as Magnus was thrown backwards.  
Magnus, we have to do it!  
Do what? Magnus demanded, dodging more fire.  
  
Are you crazy? Magnus yelled.  
Scourge was at his side. You and Elita could do it, why not us?  
This is crazy! Magnus roared.  
THEY'RE TOGETHER! Cryotek roared. DESTROY THEM NOW!  
We don't have a choice! Scourge yelled back. We need to try!  
Magnus glanced at Scourge, then back at the cave, then at Cryotek charging straight at them.  
This better work! He grabbed Scourges hand.  
  
The emitter shattered. Aidia whooped as the laser binders flickered and died. She looked at her arm quickly. It was beaten up and worn from the repetitive smashing, and it hurt. She'd take care of it later. She ran outside just in time to witness the birth of a monster.  
  
When Scourge and Magnus's hands touched in the heat of battle, a change went over them. As they were programed t, the hand jumped out and inverted along Scourges own arms. But the palm of the hands, which had been red before, were now black. Magnus legs disconnected and transformed, the red points again turning black as they connected to Scourges legs. The rest of Magnus twisted and transformed. Scourges head ducked back into its torso, and his shoulder cannons came off and reattached on Magnus near the top. Magnus's top connected to Scourge, and a now black head shot out. On its chest, where once was a proud golden Autobot Symbol, a black Decepticon symbol blazed outward with a purple flash. As one last addition, a blazing red and white sword formed in his hand, the monster roared its name to the shocked onlookers.  
I am Abyssis Prime!  
  
Cryotek stared as his worry turned to reality. The reality turned to fear, and the fear to horror, as he stared into the face of evil.  
Abyssis Prime stood before him, a massive sword in one hand, and a massive gun in the other, staring them all down with fury and intent.  
Even the gestalts stopped fighting so they could stare at the new force on the battlefield.  
It stepped forward.  
Don't just stand there men! Cryotek cried. Shoot it!  
It took a moment for the order to sink in, before they began firing.  
Abyssis Prime ignored them as he strode forward., his eyes intent on Cryotek.  
Cryotek stepped backwards in fear, bringing his dragon arm to bear, and firing on the monster. Abyssis Prime ignored the blast, grabbed the Dragon head, and with one yank ripped it off.  
Cryotek screamed as he realized his arm was gone, and he stumbled backwards to the ground. Abyssis Prime lumbered forward, and raised his blade to bring down on Cryoteks head.  
  
The monster turn as Bruticus charged forward, barking, madly, and clambered up onto his back, biting and tearing with his teeth and claws. Abyssis Prime roared, as Bruticus held on tightly with both his teeth and poorly designed claws. He kept biting until Abyssis Primes hand gripped his middle head, and with a burst of speed and energy, threw him against the wall. Bruticus yelped. Abyssis Prime brought his gun up and fired on blast. Bruticus screamed as he was torn in two the blast.  
Run for it boss! Cryotek turned as Defile scuttled forward, throwing up a cloud of opaque acidic gas, and a cloud of particles and dust. Abyssis Prime roared again, blinded by the mixture of dust and gas, bringing his sword down in a blind rage, straight onto Defiles back. He squealed as he was impaled on the blade, and was then carelessly tossed into the air.  
Cryotek took to the sky.  
Abyssis followed, massive engines in his feet and back flaring as he lifted off.  
He was met by Terrorwing.  
The two halves came together, and then reseparated in the air, slamming Terrorwings bottom half into Abyssis Prime. He grunted as he plummeted and smashed into the ground.  
Terrorwing roared and clawed at him. Abyssis Prime felt not pain, not a scratch affected him in the least. He shoved the other monster off, and stood up, just as the Terrorwings top attacked him too.  
Abyssis glowered at both of them, and powered up for one quick, and final blast.  
From every port on its body it seemed, streams of missiles and lasers shot out, every single one of them aimed at Terrorwings.  
The explosions flared, and brightened the sky with a massive boom, flooring everyone who was still standing.  
When the smoke cleared, Terrorwings bottom half was completely gone. His top half was there, but torn and shattered, and flapping and screaming in pain.  
GRAB THE FALLEN AND RUN! Cryoteks voice rang clear.  
Skydive grabbed Bruticus. Don't worry buddy, well get you back. He repeated to the fallen guard dog.  
Windsheer picked up Defiles limp form, and Deathspire grabbed the shrieking and screaming form of Terrorwing, and all took to the sky in retreat.  
Abyssis Prime started after them, but was stopped by Rodimus Major. We've won, no need to waste any more energy. He said calmly.  
Abyssis Prime glanced at him in annoyance, but started forward again.  
HEY! I said stop already! Rodimus yelled.  
Now Abyssis Prime was angry. He raised his sword at the offender, and brought it down hard. Rodimus would have been cleaved in two, had Mega-Octane pulled him out of the way.  
Abyssis Prime growled, turning toward both of them.  
MAGNUS! SCOURGE! Rodimus yelled.   
Abyssis Prime stopped, a look of doubt and confusion on his face. He turned one way, then another, then stopped to grab his head. He stood still for a minute, then stood erect again, and decombined at once.  
Magnus and Scourge stood separated now. Rodimus looked at them a little nervously. Are you two-  
We're fine. Ultra Magnus said quickly. How much damage did we do?  
Mega-Octane spoke up. You wiped the floor with Cryotek and his group.  
Good riddance. Scourge muttered.  
Magnus chuckled. Why, with t his power, we're invincible my friends.  
Rodimus and Mega-Octane exchanged slightly worried glances. Um, you do realize that-  
That's not important. Magnus cut him off. We need to start operations against the Autobots immediately. We're invincible now.  
Everyone was silent after that remark.  
I'll start with our captive. Ultra Magnus announced, grabbing his gun. We don't need her anymore.  
Rodimus started to object, but was silenced by Scourge. He's right. We don't need her.  
Rodimus frowned. his was not supposed to be happening.  
Ultra Magnus stalked toward the cave, pointed his gun and saw-  
Nothing.  
SHE'S GONE! He roared.  
Scourge and Rodimus ran to her side.  
THERE SHE GOES! Ro-Tors yelled. The small Decepticon pointed to the cloud of dust being made by a fleeing ambulance.  
Don't just sit there! Scourge roared. AFTER HER!  
Yes sir! The Decepticons were transformed and after her in an instant.  
  
Aidia drove faster then she ever had before, pushing her speedometer to the limits. Again she frantically tried to send a message to T-Ai, but to no avail. Nothing was getting through.  
She felt the blasts before she heard them. The ground exploded under her, throwing her out of vehicle mode. She landed on the ground with a cry, just as two Decepticon flyers shot over head. Fire raged around her, smoke clouding her vision. She couldn't see. All she could hear was explosions and engines. And all she could feel was pain.  
Again she called for T-Ai, no response. She clambered to her feet and ran.  
Her feet hit the ground repeatedly in sequence as more explosions and blasts flashed around her, throwing up dirt and particles in the air. Another blast sent some superheated shrapnel into the sensitive elbow joint, ripping through the critical wirings. Her arm hung limp.  
But she kept running. Another call to T-Ai. Please Primus, let me get away.  
There was a flash of light. Aidia saw the sky turning dark around her, ending this horrible day. Please Primus, let it end.  
There was another explosion that sent her into the air, and pain.  
Lots of pain.  
The ground rushed up to meet her, and the pain doubled. She lay on the ground in a daze, only dimly aware that she could no longer feel her legs.  
And then, Mega-Octane was over her. She looked up at him weakly as he knelt down...  
  
Mega-Octane knelt down to grab her. Nice try Autobot. He hissed. Then he heard the blaring horn, saw the bright light, and the the train headed straight for his face...  
  
Grab her and go! Rail Spike yelled.   
ELita ran forward and stopped. Aidia lay on the ground. At least, half of her did. Both of her legs had been torn from her body, and her arm was limp. Her head rolled over to look at her with lost, clouded eyes. E... li...ta?  
Elita didn't hesitate a second longer. She bent down and grabbed her friend. I've got her! Elita she.   
Back to the portal! Move it! Rail Spike transformed and knocked the smaller Decepticons away easily.   
Elita picked up Aidia, and hurried her back into the portal.  
Rail Spike glanced back to make sure they were gone, and glanced up again in time to see Road Crusader rushing toward him.  
He didn't take another nano to dive into the closing portal.  
  
Eli- Elita? Aidia repeated weakly.  
Yes, its me. Elita held her tightly. It's ok. You're safe now.  
Elita... Scourge- Magnus! They- they-  
Elita said gently. It's all right. Tell me later.  
Aidia sighed weakly. I'm sorry. She cried softly. I'm so sorry...  
It's all right, it's all right. Elita cried with her, cradling Aidia in her arms.  
Rail Spike sighed deeply. It was bad, but she would live. At least she got the chance Astrotrain never had.  
He knelt down and picked up Aidia limp form, out of Elitas arms. Elita started to protest, but didn't.  
Come on. Rail Spike said gently. Let's go home.  
  
  
AFTERWORD:  
WEEEEE 2 Done in record time ^^ Sw00t!   
And you can stop worrying, the Autobots get a break next episode.  
  
But keep in mind I'm a pathological liar ;-)  
  
NEXT UP: Interbellum


End file.
